Brave Quest for Hyrule
Cast Merida/Kayley: Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With her Emerald City hairstyle and she'll wield a magic bow, merged with her recovered burnt bow, and unlimited magic arrows after her visit with Zeniba) Extras with Dorothy: Toto (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) and Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; Same with Dorothy on the Light Bow and Light Arrows merging with her recovered burnt bow from Zeniba) Wreck-It Ralph/Garrett: Davis Motomiya (Digimon Season 2; Davis can be Garrett's blind and lonewolf side, and his blindness will be healed in Chapter 17) Extras with Davis: Veemon (Digimon), Toon Link, and Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Devon and Cornwall: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, and Max the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, Knuckles and Tikal, Shadow and Rouge, Silver and Blaze, and Max and Kayla can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Zeniba's assistants: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; They join the quest because they want to help Dorothy and Zelda fix the spell they put on Hylia) Queen Eleanor/Queen Guinevere: Hylia (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Dorothy and Zelda's dreams of becoming knight princesses instead of just princesses, which after Henry's death and Barret losing his right hand to the Behemoth, Hylia becomes overprotective of Dorothy and Zelda and during the journey as a wolf-bear, she learns to loosen up, let go of Dorothy and Zelda, and let them follow their dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Hylia's wolf-bear form (OC creature; With the fur, ears, tail, and muzzle of a wolf, and body, arms, legs, and claws of a bear) Ayden: Zazu (The Lion King (1994)), Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tawna, and Sombra Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Extra allies: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3; They join from the start), Spyro, Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; They'll join along with Davis' group), Chihiro Ogino, and Haku (Spirited Away; They’ll join along with Zeniba's assistants since they, too, are Zeniba’s assistants) King Fergus: Barret and Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As Dorothy and Zelda's caretakers, and they can also be captured along with Em besides Barret losing his right hand to the Behemoth) Lady Julianna: Aunt Em (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz), Cloud Strife, and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; They, along with Barret’s group, will witness Hylia turning into a wolf-bear and before getting captured by Jafar and his army, try to sneak Hylia out) Sir Lionel: Uncle Henry (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; As Dorothy and Zelda's uncle) Ruber: Jafar (Aladdin (1992)) Extras with Jafar: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Onox, Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3), Narissa (Enchanted), Ganondorf/Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess), Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot), and Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; He'll get killed off like how he did in "The Lion King 2" during the scene where the heroes discover the Behemoth's origin is like the spell casted on Hylia) Ruber's army: Saluk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves), Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Doctors Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Griffin: Abis-Mal (Aladdin) Extras with Abis-Mal: Nitros Oxide and Emperor Velo (Crash Bandicoot) Mordu: Behemoth (Kingdom Hearts; His true form is Gaston from "Beauty and the Beast (1991)," and his monster form will be what someone with an evil heart can turn into by the spell and the wolf-bear forms only represent people on the good guy side) *The only villains that live, but get arrested, in the end are Pete, Bebop, Rocksteady, Cortex and his goons, and Abis-Mal Witch: Zeniba (Spirited Away) Hamish, Hubert, and Harris: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, and Genie "Gene" (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp; They join the quest as well and after arrival in Hyrule at the end, they accidentally eat the magic cake and become wolf-bear cubs as well) Bladebeak: Iago (Aladdin (1992)), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Lea/Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) (Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Mobian Valley detour, and their normal forms will be human and Nerdluck forms and Lea/Axel will develop pyrokinetic powers, and in Chapter 17, they return to normal, and then in Chapter 18, they are given a permanent magical ability by Henry's ghost to change into their mutant and Monstar forms and back at will and Lea/Axel keeping his pyrokinetic powers) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales), Toad, Toadsworth, and Toadette (Super Mario Bros. franchise) (They'll be unaware of Hylia's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As Dorothy and Zelda's dad) Merlin: Wizardmon (Digimon) Extra with Daphnes: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Daphnes' advisor) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Hooktail (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) Angus: Epona (The Legend of Zelda; She'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Extra with Epona: Lily the Chocobo (OC Final Fantasy VII character) Wisps: Moogles (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Dorothy and Zelda in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Dorothy and Zelda in Chapter 2) 4 Jafar (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Jafar’s Group and their army in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Em, Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Davis in Chapter 6) 8 We're a Team-O (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Iago, Tiny, Dingodile, Lea/Axel, and the Monstars in Chapter 8) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Monsters, Inc.") (Performed by Sonic's group in Chapter 8) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 11 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Hylia, Young Dorothy, and Young Zelda in Chapter 9) 12 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Dorothy and Zelda in their minds in Chapter 10) 13 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 Whatever You Imagine (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Wendy Moten in Chapter 12; Third end credits song) 16 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Dorothy and Zelda in Chapter 12) 17 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Dorothy and Zelda in Chapter 14) 18 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Davis in Chapter 14) 19 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Hylia, Young Dorothy, and Young Zelda in Chapter 18) 20 Learn Me Right (From "Brave") (Performed by Mumford and Sons in Chapter 19) 21 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 22 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 23 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield, second end credits song) 24 I Stand Alone End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Steve Perry, fourth end credits song) 25 The Prayer End Credits Version/Italian Version (Original song/From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Celtic Woman/Andrea Bocelli, fifth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Barret's Hand Loss and Henry's Death Chapter 2: Dorothy and Zelda's Secret Dream/Hylia's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Hyrule Version) Chapter 4: Dorothy, Zelda, and Hylia's Argument/Dorothy and Zelda Visit Zeniba Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Hylia Out/Jafar's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Enchanted Jungle/Meeting Davis and Zazu's Groups Chapter 7: Zeniba's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Mobian Valley/New Recruits in Sonic's Group and Iago, Tiny, Dingodile, Lea/Axel, and the Monstars Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Dorothy and Zelda's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Hylia's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Jafar's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Hooktail's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering the Behemoth/Gaston's Origin/Jafar's Group and their Army Team Up with the Behemoth Chapter 14: Dorothy and Zelda's Song for Hylia/Davis and Zazu's Groups and the Magic Assistants, Except Chihiro and Haku, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Dorothy and Huey's Groups, Hylia, Tiny, Dingodile, and Lea/Axel Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Dorothy and Huey's Groups, Hylia, Tiny, Dingodile, and Lea/Axel Escape Thanks to Iago and the Monstars/Saving Daphnes Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Hyrule Version) Chapter 18: Jafar's Group and the Behemoth's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Hyrule/Ending For gallery: Brave Quest for Hyrule Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies